Two and a Half Men
by Bubsky
Summary: Harry, Draco, et un tout petit Malfoy. Séries de One-Shots. TRADUCTION d'une fic originalement en anglais écrite par HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack.
1. Chapitre 1: Le voleur de frites

Titre: **Two and a Half Men**

Auteur: HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack

Traduction par Bubsky.

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Voici ma première trad d'une fic écrite par une auteure que j'adore.

* * *

**Two and a Half Men**

**Chapitre 1: Le voleur de frites**

Harry sourit alors qu'il regardait les vagues doucement se briser sur le rivage. Des falaises entouraient la petite plage et le laissaient avec un paisible sentiment d'isolement. Certes, il se sentait un peu esseulé, mais Harry pensait que ces petites vacances en solitaire lui étaient bénéfiques. Il s'était senti submergé ces derniers temps. Son statut de célébrité ne lui laissait aucune chance d'avoir un moment pour lui tout seul, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire pour réussir à décourager l'attention constante qu'on avait sur lui. Il semblait que peu importe où il allait, il était accosté pour des photos ou des interviews.

Voilà pourquoi il se cachait dans cette petite cabane, sur une plage, à des kilomètres de chez lui. Mais au moins ici il pouvait s'assoir et se détendre avec un bon livre. Se relaxer. Apprécier la chaleur ambiante. Peut-être même manger un bon repas sans se soucier de flashs d'appareils photos…

Son monologue intérieur fut stoppé abruptement par des soudains mouvements en dessous de sa table. Harry se tendit et posa son livre, juste à temps pour voir une petite main émerger de… quelque part et palper à tâtons la table. Il ouvrit la bouche tandis que les petits doigts fouillaient activement la table, avant de finalement atterrir dans son assiette. Il y eut ensuite un gloussement victorieux provenant d'en dessous de la table, et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu réagir, un petit poing se referma autour d'une pauvre frite sans défense et disparut avec.

« Qu'est que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester. La main était de retour pour du rab- beaucoup plus sûre de sa proie cette fois-ci- et se referma sur une autre frite. Harry regarda avec fascination la frite disparaitre, une fois encore. Quoique cela fût, c'était affamé.

Il recula et releva la nappe doucement, pour immédiatement tomber sur deux grand yeux gris. Le petit garçon cligna des yeux- des cils longs et blonds papillonnant au dessus des précédemment cités grands yeux gris- en quelque sorte surpris de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. Des cheveux blonds tombaient sur un large front en une frange désordonnée, cachant presque de pâles sourcils blonds. Et même alors qu'Harry le fixait, ses sourcils se courbèrent en un froncement de défi, et la petite bouche bougea pour former une moue accusatrice.

Harry sourit. Apparemment, c'était _lui_ qui était malpoli…

« Salut, » commença-t-il, essayant de paraître gentil. « Est-ce que tu es le jouet gratuit qui est compris dans le menu ? »

« Non. »

Il y avait une légère indignation dans cette voix- une petite inflexion qui suggérait qu'Harry était idiot d'aller même jusqu'à considérer une telle chose. Une telle expression d'affront sur une si petite frimousse… c'était juste trop mignon. Harry ne put s'empêcher de continuer la conversation.

« Oh, je vois. », répondit-il sincèrement. « Je me suis trompé. Est-ce que tu apprécies cette frite ? »

« Non. » Ceci étant dit, le petit poing dont Harry avait récemment fait la connaissance se referma fermement autour de la frite dans un évident refus de la lâcher.

« C'est dommage, » Harry dit, essayant de ne pas paraître trop amusé. « Tu en veux une autre ? »

« Non, » Le gamin répondit fermement. Cependant il étendit sa main, regardant Harry avec impatience. Harry ne put s'empêcher. Il pouffa.

« J'ai le sentiment que c'est le seul mot que tu connais, » dit-il, choisissant quelques frittes et les donnant à l'enfant. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans…

« Non. »

Cette dernière négation fut suivie de gigotements urgents. Harry recula et le gamin s'extirpa de dessous la table et posa ses toutes petites mains sur une chaise, essayant de grimper dessus. Harry regarda les tentatives infructueuses avec intérêt. Finalement, son petit invité soupira de frustration et lui fit les gros yeux, incitant Harry à lui offrir assistance.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« Non. »

Et ainsi qu'il l'avait récemment appris, cela voulait dire _oui_, donc Harry ne perdit pas de temps et leva Blondinet, le déposant sur la chaise.

« Voilà. C'est mieux maintenant ? »

Le _non _qu'il attendait fut abandonné en faveur d'une main pleine de frittes. Harry sourit au vol flagrant, appréciant la compagnie de son petit invité grognon. Il réalisa qu'il devrait sans doute alerter quelqu'un pour chercher les parents de l'enfant, mais c'était bien plus amusant de lui parler. Il avait tellement d'avis différents sur plein de sujets… Il se retrouva vite dans une conversation pétillante, bien qu'unilatérale.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses des brocolis ? »

« Non. »

« Les programmes télé quotidiens ? »

« Non. »

« La guerre nucléaire ? »

« Non. »

« Je pense exactement pareil. Et que penses-tu… »

« Scorpius, te voilà ! »

Harry cligna des yeux alors qu'une tâche anxieuse passa devant lui, s'agenouillant en face de son compagnon de repas. Il baissa le regard vers une chevelure blond pâle, pas vraiment différente de celle de Blondinet. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir le visage de l'homme, sachant qu'il était bien trop occupé avec son fils pour lui lancer un regard. Mais il pouvait sûrement le deviner. En fait, Harry était certain de savoir d'où son minuscule ami avait acquis ses cheveux blonds et son attitude.

« … Pas bien de s'enfuir comme ça ! » Malfoy sonnait si _parental,_ c'en était presque amusant. Harry sourit alors qu'il secoua sa tête et continua. « As-tu la moindre idée de comment j'étais inquiet ? »

« Non. »

Malfoy gémit. « Par Merlin, pas ça encore... »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'immiscer dans la conversation. « Pas très accommodant, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande d'où il tient ça. »

La tête de Malfoy se tourna rapidement vers lui, ses yeux gris clignant de surprise. Presque immédiatement, ses sourcils s'arquèrent dans un froncement de défense. La réaction était tellement similaire à celle de Blondinet- _Scorpius_, qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. «Ravi de te voir aussi, Malfoy. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? », demanda Malfoy prudemment. « Et… Comment exactement as-tu obtenu mon fils ? »

« En fait, c'est lui qui m'a obtenu. Mes frites, plus précisément. »

Malfoy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se retourner vers son fils. « Je croyais t'avoir assez éduqué pour que tu saches qu'il ne faut pas voler à des étrangers de la nourriture pleine de graisse. »

« Non. »

« Celle-là tu l'avais vu venir. », pouffa Harry .

Malfoy répondit par un demi-sourire alors qu'il se passa les mains dans les cheveux. « De tous les mots que tu aurais pu choisir… » Il secoua sa tête. Une légère brise fit voler ses cheveux et Harry prit un moment pour laisser son regard voyager le long du corps fin et fuselé de Malfoy. Et bien au moins, Scorpius deviendrait un _très_ séduisant jeune homme…

« Mais, comment exactement as-tu réussi à concevoir quelque chose d'aussi adorable ? » Harry s'entendit demander.

Malfoy leva un sourcil et eut un sourire narquois. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une conversation appropriée en présence d'un mineur. Et non merci Merlin pour qu'il ne choisisse pas cette _sorte_ de mots pour les répéter toutes les dix minutes. Sa mère me tuerait. »

Harry hocha la tête avec raideur, se demandant comment avait-il pu manquer le détail évident que Malfoy était marié. Les petits garçons blonds ne naissaient évidemment pas dans les choux. « Où est ta femme ? » Demanda-t-il, essayant d'avoir un visage neutre de toute émotion. Evidemment, ce fût un échec, car les yeux de Malfoy brillèrent malicieusement.

« Mon _ex_-femme est en vacances à Paris avec son nouveau mari, », répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur, « Astoria n'aime pas vraiment la mer, donc c'est juste moi et ce petit voleur de frites ici-même. »

« Oh. », dit simplement Harry . Il aurait pu trouver une meilleure réponse si seulement la notion d'un Malfoy célibataire et plutôt séduisant n'était pas aussi distrayante. Et le fait que ce Malfoy célibataire et séduisant semblait _flirter_ avec lui n'aidait surement pas.

« Et bien, elle manque quelque chose. » répondit-il, espérant que Malfoy comprenait qu'il ne parlait pas de la mer.

Apparemment, il comprit. Un lent, sensuel sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et Harry frémit alors que ces yeux gris le regardèrent de haut en bas. « Je suis content de savoir que tu penses cela. » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry déglutit, et il était sur le point de demander un possible rendez-vous à Malfoy lorsque Scorpius décida de leur faire ressentir sa présence. Une fourchette tomba au sol avec un cliquetis perçant, et Malfoy se retourna une fois de plus vers son fils. « Bien, on va te laisser tranquille, Potter, » dit-il doucement. « Toutes mes excuses si Scorpius t'a dérangé pendant ton moment de tranquillité. »

« Ça ne m'a pas dérangé. » Harry sourit. En fait, il aurait même été heureux de passer un peu plus de temps avec Malfoy Jr. Sans mentionner avec son splendide père…

« Il est temps d'y aller, Scorpius. », dit Malfoy, l'aidant à descendre de la chaise. « Dis au revoir à Potter. »

« Non. »

Malfoy leva un sourcil. « Ce n'est pas très gentil. Tu as volé son déjeuner. Le moins que tu puisses faire est de le remercier. »

« Non. »

« Oh pour l'amour de… on doit y aller maintenant, fiston. »

Il finit alors que Scorpius gigota et s'attacha fermement à Harry. Son petit corps se pressa contre sa jambe, ses petits bras entourant presque sa cuisse. « Non. » Il geignit encore, leva les yeux vers Harry avec un regard implorant. Harry s'effondra comme un château de cartes. Comment pouvait-il refuser quoique ce soit à ce petit ange alors qu'il le regardait comme ça ? Ces yeux étaient _dangereux_. Harry pouvait seulement espérer que Scorpius ne voudrait pas la tour Eiffel, ou bien la Lune…

« Je peux venir avec si il veut. » Suggéra-t-il rapidement. Il regarda Malfoy avec espoir. « Peut-être juste une petite ballade sur la plage ? »

Malfoy sourit. « Dix minutes et il te mène déjà par le bout du nez. Impressionnant. » Le taquina-t-il. « Très bien Potter. Mais tu le portes. Puisqu'il t'aime bien manifestement. »

« Je peux faire ça. » Harry sourit. « Je l'aime bien aussi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Scorpius ? Envie d'une ballade sur la plage ? »

« Non. »

« C'est ce que je pensais. », répondit Harry, prenant le petit blond dans ses bras. Des petits doigts s'enroulèrent dans sa chemise, et des yeux brillants le regardèrent. Harry crût voir un petit sourire aussi, mais Scorpius bougea, inexplicablement timide tout à coup, et cacha son visage dans l'épaule d'Harry.

« Quand tu veux, Potter. », dit Malfoy, se retournant et s'en allant. Harry leva un sourcil, admirant la courbe délicieuse du postérieur de Malfoy. Avec un autre sourire, il suivit le blond, faisant attention à ne pas bousculer le plus petit blond dans ses bras.

Vaguement il se dit qu'il devait venir jusqu'ici, au milieu de nulle-part, pour avoir un peu d'intimité, juste pour être accosté encore une fois. Mais, Harry réalisa, alors qu'il marchait le long de la mer avec Draco à ses côtés et Scorpius dans ses bras, que ce n'était pas si mal.

Non. Pas si mal du tout…

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapire!

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, je me ferai une joie de les traduire en anglais pour les donner à l'auteur original!

Bye,

Bubsky


	2. Chapitre 2: Gérance de Malfoys

Titre: **Two and a Half Men**

Auteur: HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack

Traduction par Bubsky.

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

* * *

**Two and a Half Men**

**Chapitre 2: Gérance de Malfoys**

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra, pour immédiatement s'arrêter alors qu'il découvrit le taudis qui aurait dû normalement être le petit appartement organisé de Draco. Vaisselle cassée, jouets éparpillés partout sur le sol… Harry cligna des yeux.

Cela lui avait pris à peu près une semaine après son retour de vacances à la plage pour se rendre compte qu'être entouré de blonds aux yeux gris, plus ou moins grands, lui manquait. Cela lui avait pris encore une semaine pour prendre son courage à deux mains pour inviter Draco à sortir. Draco avait accepté, et la suite des choses, comme ils disent, nous la connaissons.

Ainsi depuis ce temps-là, Harry avait pris pour habitude de passer après son travail et de passer ses week-ends avec ses deux blonds préférés dans le dit appartement. D'après ce qu'il savait, ce lieu n'avait jamais été propice aux rixes de gang auparavant. Sérieusement, que s'était-il passé ici ?

Il obtint une réponse sommaire lorsqu'un hurlement de pure rage provenant du la chambre du bout du couloir se fit entendre. Harry s'arrêta alors qu'il reconnut le son caractéristique d'un gamin de deux ans en train de piquer une crise magistrale. Ça commençait en une petite plainte avant d'augmenter en crescendo- un son assez aigu et fort pour réveiller les morts. Harry tressaillit alors que les cris atteignirent un nouveau niveau de décibels. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, Scorpius n'approuvait certainement pas. S'il tendait assez l'oreille, il pouvait distinguer la voix de Drago au dessus du chahut.

« Assez, jeune homme. Ce comportement n'est absolument pas convenable. »

« Non ! »

« Et 'Non' n'est pas la réponse à toutes les questions existentielles. »

« Non ! Non ! NON ! »

« Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ! Je jure devant Merlin que si tu dis ce mot ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus… Où vas-tu ? Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Un trottinement se fit entendre alors que Scorpius s'échappa dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Harry près de la porte. Harry eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir de grands yeux gris mouillés et des cheveux en batailles avant que Scorpius ne gémisse et chargea dans sa direction. Et quand il se rendit enfin compte de la situation, il y avait une petite étoile de mer blonde beuglante enveloppant sa jambe.

« Salut, toi, » dit Harry gentiment.

Scorpius répondit en enfouissant son visage dans la cuisse d'Harry et de brailler comme un damné. Harry réagit d'instinct, passant une main dans ses doux cheveux blonds, et faisait des sons apaisants. Scorpius accrocha ses petites mains à son pantalon, s'enchainant à Harry alors qu'il pleurait.

Draco apparut au même moment, stoppant lorsqu'il aperçut Harry. Ses cheveux normalement impeccablement coiffés étaient échevelés et Harry soupçonna qu'il avait du se passer la main dedans plus d'une fois depuis le début de la journée. Sa chemise était froissée et couverte de tâches de nourriture, et il semblait aussi heureux que son fils.

« Oserais-je demander ? », tenta Harry.

Son petit-ami soupira et haussa les épaules. « C'est juste un mauvais jour. », répondit-il.

« Sans blague ? », rétorqua Harry. « J'avais pas remarqué. »

Scorpius augmenta encore d'une octave et Harry soupira, se penchant pour prendre le petit dans ses bras. Ces derniers temps il avait pris pour habitude de porter Scorpius peu importe où il allait. Le petit blond se recroquevilla et tourna ses grands yeux gris vers lui. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue et le cœur d'Harry se serra. Il bougea ses bras, serrant le petit Malfoy contre sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Blondinet ? », roucoula-t-il, poussant sa frange et plantant un baiser sur son front. « C'est quoi ce gros chagrin ? »

Scorpius renifla et se cacha dans son cou, prenant son temps pour pointer un dramatique doigt accusateur en direction de son père. Draco leva les bras de défaite et s'affala dans le canapé. Harry retint un gloussement, et concentra ses efforts à assumer un Malfoy à la fois. Au moment même, le petit pleurant dans ses bras était sa priorité absolue.

« Pauvre bébé. » Roucoula-t-il, sa main faisant des cercles dans le dos tremblant de Scorpius. « Est-ce que Papa était méchant avec toi ? »

Scorpius acquiesça de la tête et Draco souffla. « C'est du favoritisme,» grogna-t-il.

Harry leva un sourcil en sa direction. « Quand tu seras celui braillant dans mes bras comme si le monde était en train de s'effondrer, je promets que je serai de ton côté. »

Scorpius reniffla et serra sa prise sur sa chemise, demandant son attention. Harry planta un autre baiser sur sa tête, s'assurant qu'il était à nouveau calme avant de s'approcher du canapé et de s'installer près de Draco. Il dut faire de gros efforts pour retenir le sourire alors que père et fils se lançaient un identique regard de reproche.

« Vas-y alors, » dit-il, s'adressant à Draco alors qu'il caressait les cheveux de Scorpius. « Quelle excuse valable as-tu qui t'autorise à traumatiser mon adorable bout de chou ? »

Draco renifla. « Ton _adorable bout de chou _a mis la maison sans dessus-dessous parce que je lui ai demandé de manger ses légumes, » Draco accusa. « Vois la vérité en face, Harry. Il te mène par le bout du nez. »

« Bien sûr que non ! », rétorqua Harry, quelque peu vexé par l'insinuation que son petit ange blond serait capable d'une telle chose.

« Regarde-le ! », protesta Draco. En dépit de son agitation, sa bouche se courba en un rictus amusé alors que Scorpius se blottissait contre la poitrine d'Harry, reniflant piteusement et cachant ses mains dans sa chemise. Harry répondit par un roucoulement inquiet, le ravissant de baisers et caressant ses cheveux. Scorpius tourna les yeux vers lui timidement, levant une petite main pour toucher la joue d'Harry. Draco retint un roulement d'yeux. Il pouvait _entendre_ son petit-ami fondre. C'était officiel. Son fils était un génie diabolique.

« Par. Le. Bout. Du. Nez. »

Harry souffla. « C'est de ta faute si tu as un gamin si adorable. Peu importe, au moins _je_ peux le faire manger son assiette sans en mettre la totalité sur ma chemise. » Il sourit moqueusement et pointa les tâches sur la chemise de Draco, suscitant un regard mauvais venant de son petit-ami.

« Ah bon ? », défia Draco, relevant son menton hautainement. « Et bien vas-y, faiseur de miracles. Montre-moi comment on fait. »

« Très bien. », souffla Harry. « Je vais le faire. » Il se retourna vers le petit paquet blond dans ses bras, bougeant un peu Scorpius de son épaule. « Tu te sens mieux, Blondinet ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

« Non. », marmonna Scorpius, boudeur.

« C'est dommage, » Rigola Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de prendre ton déjeuner, hein ? Tu n'es pas obligé de manger si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Scorpius considéra ceci pendant un moment, avant de répondre par un petit _'kay_. Il autorisa Harry à le porter jusqu'à la table sans protester, même s'il fit une grimace lorsqu'il vit le bol de bouillie de carotte encore posé là. Harry s'assit, le gamin sur ses genoux, faisant une série de faux sons appréciatifs envers le plat.

« Ça semble vraiment bon, n'est-ce pas ? », s'exclama-t-il.

Scorpius fixa le plat avec un regard peu impressionné, non sans rappeler le regard de Draco. « Non. »

Harry était tenté d'acquiescer mais Draco se tenait contre la porte, regardant la procédure avec amusement, et il n'avait pas encore envie de s'incliner tout de suite.  
Carrant les épaules, il fit apparaitre une assiette et mit un peu de la bouillie dedans. « J'ai hâte d'y gouter. », déclara-t-il, amenant la cuillère à sa bouche et ignorant les protestations de son estomac.

Scorpius regarda Harry manger la substance poisseuse avec un intérêt renouvelé. Ses sourcils se courbèrent en un froncement pensif. Bon, si Harry le mangeait, ça ne pouvait pas être si mauvais…

Pendant ce temps, Harry essayait très fort de ne pas grimacer alors qu'il avala une cuillère de légumes sans gout. C'était très difficile, tandis que Draco n'essayait même plus de retenir ses rires. Hary le fixa avec un regard désapprobateur et le blond prit une profonde inspiration, arrêtant de rire.

« Tu vois, Scorpius ? », dit-il. « Harry mange ses légumes comme un grand garçon. Ne veux-tu pas être un grand garçon pour Harry ? »

« Tu veux essayer ? », cajola Harry. « Je ne le partage qu'avec toi, parce qu'on est meilleurs copains, tu sais. »

Les adultes regardèrent en retenant leur respiration alors que Scorpius considérait leurs propos. Les secondes semblèrent des heures et il sembla que des années entières passèrent avant que de petites épaules se haussèrent et un '_kay _d'approbation fut enfin prononcé.

Victoire !

Harry soupira longuement de soulagement et déposa un peu de bouillie dans la bouche de Scorpius. Le gamin mangea sans plus de crise et Harry sourit, triomphant, se sentant comme s'il avait gagné la guerre une nouvelle fois. « Alors ? », demanda-t-il, regardant son petit-ami visiblement impressionné avec un regard suffisant.

« Démissionne. », Dit Draco, se penchant sur lui pour un baiser rapide. « Tu ne quittes plus jamais cette maison. »

« Et bien Draco, », le taquina-t-il. «Es-tu en train de me demander d'emménager ici ? »

Le blond rougit, du rose pale venant tinter ses joues alors qu'il regarda Harry. « Peut-être. », murmura-t-il doucement, un soupçon d'incertitude dans sa voix. « Enfin, seulement si tu veux, bien sûr. Je comprendrais si tu… »

Harry sourit et l'attrapa pour un baiser plus profond, appréciant le gout de Draco après cette bouillie dégoutante. « J'aimerais ça. », chuchota-t-il quand ils terminèrent de s'embrasser.

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent et un sourire incrédule apparut sur ses lèvres. La vue réchauffa le cœur d'Harry comme jamais auparavant. Il avait toujours voulu une famille si fort, et d'en avoir une avec Draco et Scorpius… comment avait-il pu devenir si chanceux ? Il embrassa son joli petit-ami encore une fois, ne le laissant se reculer qu'avec un peu de regret.

« On discutera de ça quand tu auras fini de nourrir le petit monstre. », Draco sourit. « Pendant ce temps, si cela ne dérange personne, je vais prendre une douche. Peut-être même enlever toute la carotte de mes cheveux. »

Le corps d'Harry vibra d'approbation à cette nouvelle information. « Besoin d'aide ? », demanda-t-il.

« Peut-être. », répondit Draco avec un sourire malin. « Rejoins-moi si tu à mettre Sa Seigneurie à la sieste. », il s'en alla avec un clignement de l'œil et Harry le regarda battre en retraite avec un sourire aimant. « T'as entendu ça, Scorpius ? », dit-il, cajolant le petit blond sur ses genoux. « Je vais vivre avec toi. »

« 'Kay. », répondit le bambin.

Harry rigola et embrassa son front. « Ça va être parfait. », murmura-t-il. Scorpius l'ignora en faveur de la dernière cuillère de bouillie et Harry sourit, l'essuyant et renvoyant l'assiette à la cuisine. Il pouvait définitivement s'habituer à ça. Le faible bruit d'eau coulant dans la douche atteignit ses oreilles et son sourire s'élargit.  
En parlant de chose auxquelles il pourrait s'habituer, il avait encore le temps de demander sa récompense. Cette journée commençait à ressembler à une journée parfaite.

« Et maintenant, » Sourit Harry, soulevant le petit blond dans ses bras, « Que penses-tu de faire une bonne sieste ? »

Scorpius cligna des yeux, avant de finalement de répondre d'une voix ferme et inflexible :

« Non. »

* * *

Voila pour le deuxième chapitre, encore sept!

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, je me ferai une joie de les traduire en anglais pour les donner à l'auteur original!

Bye,

Bubsky


End file.
